Book of Secrets
by BlueDragon007
Summary: It all started with a poem by Lancer's old friend. Now, he got a chance to meet him again thanks to Danny, the only difference is that Lancer's friend is now a ghost. Will he say something that will bring out Danny's secret on the light?
1. Class of the New Beginning

**(A/n) I adopted this from dracomiloy and this is the first, re-writed chapter, enjoy and please review because down there is one little, lonely button that wants to be clicked or touched for mobile and tablet user.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~ Class Of The New Begging

* * *

Danny ran into his firs period, English classroom, just as the school bell rang.

Walking past an unimpressed Lancer he quickly sat on his seat between Tucker and Sam, his best friends.

As soon everyone settled in their seats, Landed spoke, "Good morning students, as you may know, if you have been listening at all these past few days, today we will be starting my favorite unit... POETRY! Doesn't that sounds awesome!" he exclaimed and students just glanced at him with a cold stare, like they were some statues.

Lancler cleared his throat and continue, "The poetry unit this year has a central theme of bullying, so I always like to begin with a poem that my best friend wrote many years ago and don't ask me for his name because I won't tell you.

Now, this poem is personal and I don't feel like it to read it out loud, so please split into groups of 2-3, read it and discuss it. I will be at my desk if anybody have some issues." Landed said and shared the poem and then sat on his char and went deep in his thoughts.

The trio of friends each looked at the poem and read it, it felt like the suicide note, but they also felt like they know the author.

By the time they were finished even Sam was blinking rapidly to stop tears that were welling in her eyes.

"You don't think...?" Tucker asked his friends, unable to find the appropriate words to use.

"That the author killed himself?" Danny finished Tuckers question and continue, "I wouldn't doubt it, but I also wouldn't ask about it either... This was Lancer's best friend after all." the rest of the trio agreed that although they were curious, they couldn't ask Landed, but apparently another person in their class did not have the same objections.

"Um... Mr. Lancer, is the writer dead or something, because I thought that poems were supposed to be happy and romantic like the ones that Phantom writes me." Paulina practically shirkes, al least that's what it sounds to Sam, who is looking at Danny.

They were both looking creeped out about how obsessive Paulina is.

"To respond to your two statements. Yes, he committed suicide about week after writing this and no, they are not all happy and romantic. They are many types of poems as there are novels, maybe even more. There is or can be poem for anything, with absolutely no limitations." Lancer said.

"I'm sorry to hear about yous friend Mr. Lancer, if you don't mind me asking, what was his name?" Sam asked because she had a feeling like she know that person that was so depressed, everybody deserves to be remembered.

"Didn't you listen? I won't tell you his name! It brings me some painful memories of our good, spended time together.

But if you want to know, search for some clues. I'm suggestion you to look at old yearbooks" Lancer said and after everything went quite Lancer started to talk something about how poetry must come from the heart and involve real feelings.

He let the class spend the last five minutes talking.

When a school bell rang, everyone rushed out of the class except Danny. He needed to ask something Mr. Lancer.

He got close to his desk, he really didn't want to ask, but he needed, "Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"I was wondering, do you know that maybe this name, Sidney Poindexter?"

Mr. Lancer gasped, "How do you know that name!?" he asked suprised, everyone forgot about him except him and apparently Danny.

"He-he, it's a long story, but my point is, he was your best friend and he wrote this poem. Am I right?"

Lancer seemed suprised, after so many generations and students that read that poem never found out who the author is, but clumsy and sleeping student did.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Hey Sidney! Wanna come out and chat? We haven't spoken like forever and you know how good is egg cream on this side of the locker!"

Danny had gotten to Poindexter's good side after he realized that Dash was bully and not Danny.

To make up to Poindexter for breaking his portal to his world, Danny put a portable portal to the Ghost Zone in the locker for him so they could talk more often.

When Sidney heard the offer of soda, he stepped out and took the can offered to him.

Sidney floated about an inch off the ground when he spoke to Danny, "Howdy partner! How is it going in the land of living?"

"Good, I guess, and I have been meaning to come and hang out with you for a while, but there's always people and you know how I hate attention. "

"Well, it seems like you got over it, people are starting at you right now you know!" Pointdexter seemed worried, "So, what is so important that you don't seem to notice the crowd?"

Danny begins to explain, but Sam first hands the poem sheet to the nerdy ghost, as he reads, his eyes widen in sadness and shock.

"Where did you get this?" he asked and Tucker explained, "You see, we started the poetry unit in English class so our teacher gave us a poem written by his best friend to show us that poetry needs real emotion behind it."

"I'm suprised..." began Sam.

"At what? My reaction to this? I got over the whole thing when I began to help others who are being bullied. People who are bullied now go through then I did." Pointdexter explained to the Goth.

"Actually, I'm suprised that Tucker actually knew what Mr. Lancer said... He never listen in class." the group of for laughed at Sam's comment while the crowd was still confused as to what was going on.

"Wait, Lanc is your teacher? He must be what? 67 years old by now? How's he doing? Is he nice teacher?" Sidney had so many questions, yet he couldn't seem to get them all out.

"Whoa there Sid, so many questions! Why won't you ask him some of them?"

"We could bring you to his office, it's his lunch period right now." Danny said after Sam.

"Oh no, nonononono... I couldn't do that to him, he would freak out and probably pass out. I'm a GHOST for the love of god!"

"How about we warn him that it is shocking, and ghosts are way common nowadays, it's not 1954. anymore," Tucker tried to convince Pointdexter that this was good idea.

It took offers of egg cream for a month, but the trio eventually convinced him and had started to walk towards the Lancer's office.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Ok, wait right here invisible for a second, we'll call you when we are ready." Danny patted Sid on the back right before he turned invisible and the trio knocked at the door.

A faint 'come in' had been heard so they turned the knob almost hesitantly and entered.

"Hello, Ms. Mansion, Mr. Fenton and Foley. What can I help you with today?" Mr. Lancer asked the trio kindly.

"Actually, nothing sir, but you might be able to help our friend."

"You see, he is a ghost and he has lost his best friend, a lot like you back in the fifties, and now he's trying to find this person that he lost" Danny said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing how I can help with that issue," Lancer says confused.

"For now, you can help us by not freaking out when he walks into your office in a few seconds." Sam said and pointed to the doors that Danny just walked out.

Soon, he came back but this time he is not alone.

Lancer immediately recognized that figure after so many years that passed.

Subconsciously Lancer had to stood up and started walking towards his old friend.

When he reached him he was happily surprised that the nerdy ghost was tangible when he pulled him into a hug.

When the trio saw that their teacher is crying and than Sid joined him in the sob city not long after, they decided that now was the time to quietly slip out the office.

"See ya Sid, don't forget to visit us more often!" they said as they walked out.

* * *

**(A/n) I want to say one more time thanks to dracomiloy for allowing me to adopt this story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Mystery Hall

**(A/n) I do not know how did this happen, but I had an idea and it's just slipped and replaced with a writer's block. I still have it, but the story needs to continue. We'll see where this all is going and the best part is that even I do not see where is this going. XD**

* * *

~Chapter 2~ Mystery Hall

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking down the hall, talking about how happy they were that Sid and Mr. Lancer are together again.

"Well, what do you think Danny? Will did come back?" Sam asked.

"I do not know. We'll see."

"Oh, but it would be cool if we see him soon." Tucker said.

"Yeah, it would be cool!" Danny said and his ghost sense went off. He looked around and when no one was around him, except Sam and Tucker, he went ghost.

Soon, Skulker came, "Hello, Ghost Childe. I have a new toy and want it to test it, so I remembered you. Hold still!" he said and Danny replied, No on the my watch!" he shouted and flew to Skulker.

Danny fired the ecto-blast on Skulker but he dogged it, "Is that the best you can do?" Skulker said and throw the net at Danny.

"Maybe, I do not need to be good to beat you! I defeated you every time so why do you think that this time is different!" Danny said, summoned his ghost energy and break free from the net.

"Because of this!" Skulker shouted and some sort of gun went out from his armor.

He fired at Danny, who instinctively turned intangible, but on Danny's surprised, the blast didn't pass straight through him, it hit him and sent flying to the Mr. Lancer office.

"LORD OF THE RINGS! What is happening!" Lancer shouted and Danny heard another voice who was trying to calm down Mr. Lancer.

Danny was thinking that that was Sidney voice, but if he went to Mr. Lancer, his ghost sense would go off.

Danny turned his head and saw Mr. Lancer standing in shock and Sid next to him.

"Hi pal! I would like to talk with you if you want, but you have company." Sid said and pointed to the Skulker in front of Danny.

"Thanks Sid." Danny said, fired a few ecto-blasts and one of them hit the Skulker's head and opened it leaving the small, green blob.

Danny flew to Skulker and pulled him out. He reached for his thermos and sucked the ghost in it.

"That was a bit painful."

"What was? Sucking ghost into thermos?" Lancer asked.

"No, that blast that sent me flying here. I'm sorry for bursting in like that." Danny answered.

"So Danny, how the ghost hunting is going? Good, bad and by the way,a nice job of sucking that bully into thermos."

"Thanks Sid, it was nothing. And I do not know how the ghost hunting is doing. I always make a big damage and it is hurting, a lot!"

"That's life for you! You'll get used to it."

"I hope so. I gotta go now. A lot of ghost hunting to do. Bye!" Danny said and flew out the office.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"What just happened?" Lancer asked.

"Nothing new. Two ghosts got into fight as usual, ok, it would be usual if Phantom isn't a halfa."

"What's half a?"

"Trust me, it would be too big for you to handle now, I will tell you later."

"Well, if you say so. You know Phantom?"

"Duh, of course I know him! Every ghost knows him! I'm lucky that I'm his friend."

"Friend? Wait, you are the friend of Phantom? But isn't he a manec?"

"Phantom!? No, he is not. He is a good kid. I just wish that he can live normal life."

"He can't live a normal live, he is a ghost, is he?"

"Well, not exactly, but he wants to live a normal life and can of the ghosts wouldn't attack him non-stop."

"Oh, I see your point, but still do not get it."

Sid sighed, "Phantom have an ability to disguise himself among people, that's why is he so special."

"Just of because of that?"

"Well, no, there is more, but it's not my secret to tell."

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry for the short chapter, but I still need to sit a bit and think.**

**Wish me luck ;)**


	3. Who is Phantom?

**(A/n) This was a bad case of writer's block, but I'm finally back! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

**IMPORTANT: One week after school ends I will start DP first marathon where I will at least post one chapter of a story every day. More details and my schedule will be shown up on my profile 15th June!**

* * *

~Chapter 3~ Who is Phantom

* * *

School was over a long time ago and Mr. Lancer stayed to clear his head, to think about Phantom. If he can disguise himself and look like a human, would that mean that he can be anybody right now. Can he be one of his students?

That thought scared Mr. Lancer a bit, to think that he is teaching someone that is probably dead, but why would he just go to school or even walk and act like a human?

Mr. Lancer sighed and get up from his chair to look over the window.

"Is something bothering you?" Mr. Lancer heard a voice behind him and turned to see his old, long ago dead, his best friend who was floating.

"No, I just can't delete that though about Phantom," Mr. Lancer answered to his ghostly friend.

"What thought?" Sid asked, confused, there are billion different thoughts in the world.

"The one about Phantom, if he can disguise himself among people, is that means that he can be one of my students or someone other that I know," Mr. Lancer said, he had a feeling like he will never find out, but still, there is some hope, right?

" Well, I can tell you one thing and that's that Phantom is 15 years old," Sid said, but he wasn't happy about it, he couldn't imagine what will Phantom do if he told Lancer his secret and after all, Danny is the prince of the Ghost Zone after he defeat Parish Dark, he just didn't know that.

"You mean that he is fourteen years old or he is fourteen years a ghost?" Lancer asked and waited for his ghostly friend to answer.

"He is 15 years old and he is a ghost only one year. Really young for a ghost."

"He is so young and already fighting ghosts?" Lancer asked in awe.

"That's true, my friend and shouldn't you be, I don't know, asleep? It is midnight and if am right, you have a class to teach," Sid said, last time he checked, humans still need to sleep, even half.

"It's that late already?" Lancer stoped and thought about a Sid's last sentence, "How do you know that anyway?" he asked.

"There is a clock behind you on the wall," Sid pointed to the clock and Lancer turned, "Oh, right," he said.

There was some unpleasant silent between two old friends until Sid broke it, "So... It's getting late now, I should probably go to the Ghost Zone now," he said, Lancer said bye to him and Sid flew away.

When Lancer was finally ready to go home, outside of classrooms could be heard some laugh, strange noise.

Lancer decided to check it out, he opened the doors and turned his head to the left, and then to the right. "Sid? Is that you?" he asked, think that his friend probably wanted to scare him, but he didn't get an answer that he hoped to get. He saw a ghost thrown into the wall, and not just any ghost, it was Phantom.

Before Phantom recovered, another ghost came to the Lancer's sighed. It has bright, flaming hair and silver, metallic robotic body. Lancer could swear he saw that ghost before fighting Phantom.

"So, it looks I finally win, and as my trophy, I will have your pelt on my wall," the ghost said.

Phantom shook his head, "Not today, Skulker!" he shouted and threw an ecto-blast at Skulker, but before he throw an another blast, he looked Mr. Lancer direct in his eyes and Mr. Lancer also looked into his green poisonous ones.

After that awkward eye contact, Phantom throws one more blast at Skulker and rushed towards it. Lancer was watching the battle until Phantom sucked the ghost into his thermos and flew away.

Lancer looked at his wrist watch and saw that it will soon be two in the morning, what means that he should go home and sleep.

**(the next day)**

Lancer went into the classroom and yawned, "Good Morning students," he said, still half asleep, but he could easily notice that Mr. Fenton is probably late again.

"Today we will reading Romeo and Juliet, so please take out your books," Mr. Lancer continued and then Danny came, his hair was messier than it knows to be, he was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt instead his usual white whit a red circle on Danny's chest. Maybe no one noticed, but Mr. Lancer saw some small part of the scar on Danny's right hand.

"Mr. Fenton, you late, I want you to stay in school after it ends," Mr. Lancer said, now, just from sudden, he got some interest in the boy, maybe because he noticed his scar under his shirt.

Danny took a seat between Sam and Tucker and started to talk and passing notes.

Lancer looked around and saw that no one didn't pay any intention, some girls were talking about makeup, Paulina as most of the students were talking about the Phantom. That gave Mr. Lancer an idea, "Ok, took a piece of paper, we are going to write an essay about ghosts," he said and everybody grounds, except the trio that was looking at Danny and on their faces was writing 'you know exactly what to write'

Mr. Lancer watched a trio, thinking who would be Danny Phantom...

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry for the short chapter, but it is really late, please don't forget to review...**


	4. The Essay

**(A/n) I am really sorry that I didn't update this chapter yesterday, but I accidentally fall asleep (with my tablet still in hands) while I was writing this. I think that it was two in the morning, XD**

* * *

~Chapter 4~ The Essay

After class, Danny came to Mr. Lancer that was awaiting him because he gave him a detention today for delay to the class again, but what Mr. Lancer didn't know that Danny was late because of ghost hunting.

"You late, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said and Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I am sorry. I needed to use the bathroom, " Dany used the one of the most olders excuses in the book.

"Hm... We will need to do something about you and the bathroom," Mr. Lancer said, Danny was using bathroom way much than the ordinary student, "But today we won't talk about the bathroom, I want to talk about the essay that you wrote today," Mr. Lancer said and searched for it among the piles of the papers.

"What about it? Did I get an F from it?" Danny asked and take a seat without asking.

"No, you are the only one that got an A+ from it," Lancer answered and Danny was just watching him, not believing his eyes, "Really!?" He asked and Lancer nodded.

"Can I read it out loud? " Lancer asked, he wanted to ask Danny how did he wrote so amazing essay, bit firs he wanted to read it one more time for Danny to hear. "If you want to," Danny answered like he even didn't care, but to be honest, Danny did care about that essay, he just didn't want to show it.

"As you wish, Mr. Fenton," Lancer answered, cleaned his throat and started to read the essay out loud:

_"Ghosts by Daniel James Fenton_

_"Ghosts, did you ever think that maybe, they aren't all evil.  
Ghosts were humans before, just like us and we will, one day, also become ghosts, so why would they be so different from us?  
There is no good and a bad ghost, the same way is with humans.  
Why couldn't ghost be a friend? What if you lost your friend and he is now a ghost? Is that meaning that he is now a different person or a monster? No, he is the same person, just a bit different on his appearance.  
Why some people wouldn't be friends with ghosts? There are unfortunately only three and a half people that have a ghost as a friend, so why wouldn't you?_

_There is one ghost, Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park, many humans thinks about him like a menace, but no one didn't really wonder how is it to walk in his shoes, they never meet him and they'll never know.  
What if some ghosts were special? Will you also think about them as a monster? Probably would because you never bothered to know them.  
Maybe, just maybe, there is a ghost, that walks between life and death, maybe he is walking right in front of you and even talks with you, but you will never notice.  
Maybe all what you need is to open your eyes and see the truth, maybe all what you need is to open your mind and see all the possibilities and then, you'll see the truth._

_If there is a half ghost? Would you be also blind? Or would you open your eyes? That answer is not on me, it is on you and only you! And the next time when you see the ghost, try to ask yourself, are you really that different from it?"_

Mr. Lancer, finished and watched at the paper a few minutes without any word, "Um.. Mr. Lancer? Are you ok?" Danny asked, he didn't have any clue what he just wrote.

"Yeah, I am ok, can we talk about this essay a bit?" He asked, still looking at the paper.

"Yes, sure," Danny answered and put his hand behind his head and relaxed, but not for long when he hears Lancer's questions.

"How could you write this?" Lancer asked him and Danny gave him a 'huh' look, "Write what?" He asked.

"How could you, a C student, write such an amazing essay?" Mr. Lancer asked and Danny wasn't so much relaxed as before, now he was more nervous and scared than relaxed.

"Well, I am living with the ghost obsessed parents," Danny explained, but Mr. Lancer noticed that is not a reason, "Your parents are ghost hunters, not ghost lovers, please Mr. Fenton, tell me the truth, " Mr. Lancer said and that wasn't good for Danny, he stayed silent.

"You do not want to tell me, aren't you?" Mr. Lancer asked, he was really wondering why Danny doesn't want to tell him the reason.

"It's private," Danny answered eventually, not the answer that Mr. Lancer was hoping to get, but at least is better than silence, maybe.

"Ok, then why did you write that three and a half people to have a ghost as a free and why did you write half ghost?" Lancer asked again and watched at his helpless student, trying to find an answer.

"That's also private," Danny said. He knew that if he keeps skipping questions Mr. Lancer would become really curious, but what's betterrubbedkip a question or to accidentally say that he is a Phantom.

Mr. Lancer signed and seeing that he won't get any answer from the boy, he decided to ask him just one question, "Do you know Danny Phantom?" Mr. Lancer asked and Danny still remained silent.

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow and when Danny found out that he will be more suspicious if he don't answer anything, Danny sighed, "Yes, I do know him," Danny answered, he thought that if he says that he knows him will lead away Mr. Lancer from figuring out that he is Phantom.

Mr. Lancer rubbed his chin, "Ok then," he said and looked at his wrist watch, "I think that you can go now, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said, he totally didn't notice that Mr. Fenton's detention was over a long time ago.

Danny picked up his stuff, "Bye Mr. Lancer," he said and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could.

* * *

**(A/n) So did you like it? I hope you were, most of that chapter is written in half past one, so don't judge me, Tnx.**

**Please leave the review, thank you;)**


	5. Green Moon

**(A/n) Sorry that I didn't update for a some time, but as whit the my other story (Falling Inside The Black) I didn't know what to write, but the story needs to continue, we will see what will be at the end.**

**I still can't believe that this story already has 34 followers, 24 favs and 18 reviews! I didn't think that it would be popular like this! To be honest, I was expecting something like 14 followers, 5 favs and 7 reviews, thank you really much my readers! Now onto the story and let see what my messed mind has to offer to you and me...**

**There is a new poll on my profile, so if someone have time, pls look at it because it's important if you do not want to wait for months for me to update this story...**

**Enjoy in the story, :)**

* * *

~Chapter 5~ Green Moon

* * *

"I just wish to know what's up with that boy..." Lancer said and Sid showed behind him, Sid usually comes to visit him after the school is over, like it's his duty, but in reality, Sid was just coming to see his old best friend. He would count the Earth's hours, minutes and seconds before he would meet again with Lancer.

"Hi Sid," Lancer greeted him, he didn't need to turn back because he already knew who it is, Sid is always with him when every student leaves the school.

"Hi Lanc!" Sid greeted him happily, "Why are you so stressed about P-Fenton," Sid almost said Phantom instead Danny, but he decided to say Fenton because Fenton is more similar to Phantom than Danny and its not hard to figure it out that Lanc is think about Danny...

"Ah... He is one of my most problematic and mysterious students, " Lancer answered and Sid didn't really feel comfortable because he had a feeling like part of this is all of his fault.

"Why can't you just leave the boy alone? It's not like he is hiding something," Sid defended Danny, his own him for making Lanc curious about him.

"I just can't, it's obvious that he is hiding something big, probably dangerous. He is not acting like a normal teenager with a normal secret like knowing someone's crush or something," Lancer sighed, who knows what is that boy doing and he often have scars, especially when he comes back from the bathroom, if he comes back! Maybe he is in a gang or worse...

"Aren't you a bit too paranoid?" Sid asked, it really hurt him to keep a big secret from his best friend.

"No, I'm not Sid!" Lancer raised his voice a bit, he knew that it was wrong, but he knew that Sid is trying to convince him that everything is fine, but it's not. After all, Mr. Lancer came to the conclusion that Sid, probably knows Danny's secret and do not want to tell him and since Sid is a ghost and obviously he knows what's up with Danny. Danny's secret surely has some connection to ghosts.

Sidney was thinking, he needs to change the subject and fast, but nothing is going through his mind except a Ghost Mating, it's a really rare because it's held every one thousand years, it's even more bigger and important than a Christmas Truce and everyone is considered a friend, even humans and Halfas. Everyone will come and no ghost can't resist it, even a half ghost, like Danny and Vlad. It's in their instincts, same for other the ghosts and it lasts only three days. First day everyone are getting together, second day and the third one until the Green Moon, ghosts are searching for their mates and at the end, everyone is getting together to watch a Green Moon, after that, the Ghost Mating is over. **(A/n Oh yeah! I got my inspiration** **back!)**

The reason why is the Ghost Mating so rare because, as the ghostly legend says, that for first time, a ghost found his mate under the Green Moon before one hundred years. It happened in the human world, below the Green Moon that can be seen only by a ghost, for humans, it seemed just like the ordinary Moon as always.

In these last few days, no ghost can't stop thinking about it, maybe that's why Danny seems more in his thoughts than usual. Sid was trying to hide his ghostly side, but the event is tomorrow and he just can't keep it any longer.

"Um... Lanc? Can I ask you something?" Sid asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you want to go, with me, in the Ghost Zone tomorrow?" Sidney asked to change the subject, and the only thing that was going through his head is a Ghost Mating.

"Why would I go? Isn't that dangerous?" Lancer asked, he really didn't want to go into the Ghost Zone, but what should he do? He really didn't want to disappoint his friend.

"Not at all, tomorrow is a rare event and I'm a bit shy to go alone," Sid said, he really wanted to tell Lancer about the Mating, but he just didn't know how to say it.

"And why is that?" Lancer asked, something was up tomorrow in the Ghost Zone, if Sidney do not want to go alone.

"B-because... Tomorrow is the Ghost Mating," Sid whispered the last part.

"Oh, that explains... almost everything... But why do you need me? You are a ghost!"

"Because I do not want to go alone, almost every ghost will have someone beside him," Sid explained.

"Oh, ok, then... I'll be there with you about two or three hours and then I want you to bring me back home, understood?"

"Yes!" Sid said with a happy tone, "I'm so glad that you are going and who knows, maybe you'll find a some attractive ghost," Sid said, but there is a one small thing that he forget, there is a big chance that Danny will be there and who knows how will his acting.

"Wouldn't be weird that I'm dating a dead person?"

"Not at all, how is Sam..." Sid accidentally slipped Danny's secret, that's the second time today! He really needs to do something about that...

"How is Sam, what?" Lanc asked, she is one of Danny's two friends, it looks like she knows his secret, probably Tucker knows it too.

Sid didn't know what to answer, he needed to escape and fast, "Wow, look at the time," he said and left.

* * *

_**-Line break-  
**_

* * *

"So? You ready?" Sid asked Lancer, but the only thing that was Lancer thinking about is Danny. Today, he asked if he can go to the bathroom, Lancer allowed him and Danny never came back, who knows what was in that boy's head.

"Yeah, I think so, but shouldn't I wear something else than regular clothes?" Lancer asked, he can't go at the Ghost Mating with an ordinary clothes, can he?

"Not at all, ghosts really do not care what is someone wearing," Sid answered, what matters to ghost is a good fun, mates and so on, but the clothes aren't one of it.

"Ok," Lancer said, unsure and started to follow Sid to the locker 724.

"Locker 724? What's so special about it?" Lancer asked, he thought that it was just an ordinary locker that was rusty. Sid remained silent and opened it, when Lancer looked inside of it, he saw a green swirling vortex, it was a prototype Fenton Portal.

"I had a portal here, but Phantom broke it because we weren't some good friends back then. When we finally found out what was the problem, he gave me this prototype portal to make it up to me, I'm really grateful because of that," Sid explained and Lancer was just watching at the portal, he couldn't believe it, A ghost portal! In his school, in the old rusty locker 724! Lancer though that he will pass out, no wonder that Sid could visit him so often...

One thing caught the Lancer's eye, it was the size of the portal, "Um... Sid? Are you sure that I could squeeze through that portal?" He asked.

"Sure," Sid said, "Jump in!"

Lancer looked at him like he was crazy, and decided to listen to him. He jumped in the locker and through that tiny portal, **(A/n Please, do not ask how, XD)****  
**Sid followed him.

Lancer landed on the floor of the younger version of Casper High, "T-this i-is..."He just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Believe it Lanc, it is," Sid said, crossed his arms and let out a smile, the Lancer's reaction was really funny.

"B-but... H-how?" Lancer asked, confused, but Sid won't tell him all stuff about the Ghost Zone and ghosts, "Sorry, but some things I just can't tell you," Sid answered and Lancer gave him an 'oh' look.

"You ready?" Sid asked and Lancer gave him another confused look, "Ready for what?" Lancer asked and seeing that Lancer have no clue, Sid just let out an evil grin and grabbed him by the arm, "Hey, what are you doing?" Lancer asked with a serious voice that says that he is not on the mood for jokes, but Sid ignored him and jumped in the air, still holding Lancer by his hand, and flew out of school.

When they were out of the school, Lancer looked around and all what he saw is that everything around him was green with a bit of black, some small pieces of ectoplasam were flying around, but what was most disturbing to Lancer is a flying purple doors...

Sid noticed that Lancer was a bit scared and confused, really confused, "Don't worry, no one or nothing will harm you," Sid said to calm Lancer down.

"What are these flying doors?" Lancer asked and pointed to one purple door with a one, small ordinary window.

"Ghost lairs," Sid answered.

"What means?"

"That ghosts live behind every of these doors," Lancer was now pale as a snow, it wasn't a nice feeling to know that ghosts are here, but now, every ghost is probably at the mating on Skulker's island. Ghosts wanted it to be in front of Parish castle, but decoder not to because it was a bit dangerous, who knows what can happen!

"Where are we going?" Lancer asked as he was watching a Ghost Zone with awe.

Unfortunately, Lancer didn't get the answer he was hoping to get, "We're here," Sid said and pointed to the island, it's a bit disturbing to Lancer, or everything was just in his head.

Not soon after, Sid and Lancer landed on the solid ground and not soon after, they were noticed by some ghosts tnx to Skulker, "Hey everyone! Sid and some teacher came!" He shouted, Sid was glad that they noticed him, but Lancer was scared, who knows what those ghosts will think about him!

"Hey, I know him, it's that teacher from Casper High. He is also a teacher of that little freak," some black ghost with a blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth, a ghost tail and claws spoke and Lancer was scared of her.

"Back of Spectra, he is under my protection!" Sid shouted.

"Whatever," Spectra rolled her eyes and left.

"I'm glad that's over," Sid said, "Wanna something to drink?"

"Ghosts drink?"

"Well, we do not need to, but we enjoy doing it, there are a few drinks from a human world like wather, apple juice and some alcohol drinks and there are also some drinks from the Ghost Zone, I never tried them and I am not sure that they are safety for humans, but I can tell you one thing, I will surely try them this year!" Sid said and Lancer smiled at his ghostly friend, he was acting just like a teen with lot of confidence.

"Wanna go and sit until the mating officially begin?" Sid asked and Lancer looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, today ghosts are just arriving at the island, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow ghosts will searching for their mates. Everything will be over after every ghost goes into the human world to watch a Green Moon. On your luck, it's Friday, so you can stay and see the whole event!" Sid said happily, but Lancer thinks that he now regretted for coming here.

"Can we go and take some drink?" Lancer asked, he felt dizzy, probably because everything around him was new and kinda creepy.

"Sure! Come, I'll lead you to the bar," Sid answered and started to walk with Lancer right behind him, but Lancer stopped to walk as he saw some person, sitting at the bar alone, it was one of his students, he looked closer and saw, "Daniel?!" He said in total shock...

* * *

**(A/n) EVIL CLIFY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I am really sorry that you needed to wait so long, you already know the one problem, but to be honest, this chapter needed to be posted before four days, but my mom caught me writing that chapter at midnight and took away my mobile and tablet. When I finally got back my mobile and tablet, there was a big storm (THE LIGHTING STROKE 15 METARS NEXT TO ME! WTF?) and internet broke (same for the TV), I went to unplug it, but it was already too late, I was without internet (and TV) for two days! I couldn't evwn finis or post this chapter!**

**PS. I am sorry if there are errors, but what am I? I am not some college student that English is their first language! I am fourteen for the love of god and education in my country is not really good...**


	6. Blood Blosssoms

**(A/n) Here I am, with a new chapter that you were waiting for so long, I hope that you'll enjoy and the poll is still on my profile so if you didn't, please vote!**

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

_"I'm glad that's over," Sid said, "Wanna something to drink?"_

_"Ghosts drink?"_

_"Well, we do not need to, but we enjoy doing it, there are a few drinks from a human world like water, apple juice and some alcohol drinks and there are also some drinks from the Ghost Zone, I never tried them and I am not sure that they are safety for humans, but I can tell you one thing, I will surely try them this year!" Sid said and Lancer smiled at his ghostly friend, he was acting just like a teen with a lot of confidence._

_"Wanna go and sit until the mating officially begin?" Sid asked and Lancer looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked._

_"Well, today ghosts are just arriving at the island, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow ghosts will searching for their mates. Everything will be over after every ghost goes into the human world to watch a Green Moon. On your luck, it's Friday, so you can stay and see the whole event!" Sid said happily, but Lancer thinks that he now regretted for coming here._

_"Can we go and take some drink?" Lancer asked, he felt dizzy, probably because everything around him was new and kinda creepy._

_"Sure! Come, I'll lead you to the bar," Sid answered and started to walk with Lancer right behind him, but Lancer stopped to walk as he saw some person, sitting at the bar alone, it was one of his students, he looked closer and saw, "Daniel?!" He said in total shock..._

* * *

~Chapter 6~ Blood Blossoms

* * *

"Um... Sid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we rather not go to the bar?" Lancer asked and Sid looked at him in confusion, before a few moments Manger wanted to go to the bar and now, out of a sudden, he don't want.

"Why not?" Sid asked and gave him a suspicious look.

"I just changed my mind," Lancer said and let out a small smile, "You sure you do not want to go?" Sif asked, he didn't care if Lancer will go or not. Sid really wanted to try some new drinks and there is Danny too.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure that I won't go, but you can ho if you want without me." Lancer said, he was scared of Danny's reaction when he sees him, besides maybe is better that Danny does not know that he is here because then, he will surely be more careful and watch for his secret not to get out. At the end, Lancer decided that he will spy on the boy...

"Well, ok... See ya later..." Sid said and left, he felt a bit guilty for leaving Lancer alone, but at least no one won't attack him, hurt or kill him, except if he talks to someone's mate, then it will become ugly and knowing Danny, he will jump into the action.

Danny turned his head and saw Sid, coming towards him. Danny smiled, but his smile soon died when he saw Lancer, not too far from Sid.

"Howdy partner!" Sidney greeted Danny, but Danny glared at him, "What?" Sid asked.

"Seriously Sid! Bringing Lancer here! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Danny shouted angrily so loud that even Lancer heard him.

Lancer looked at his old ghostly friend and problematic student. Judging by his face expression and tone of voice, Danny was definitely angry. Lancer had some feeling in him like he needs to help Sid and went to what's going on...

"Sid! Do you have any idea what have you done!?" Danny shouted, now because of Sid he can't transform into his ghost form and he can't even relax because he needs to watch on Mr. Lancer. Since Danny is the future king of the Ghost Zone, he needs to watch for everyone and make sure that there won't be some big fights or anything...

"What has he done?" Mr. Lancer spoke instead Sid, if someone will end this 'little problem' then it will be him. Danny glared at Mr. Lancer and turned his back to him, showing that he is not interesting him.

"Mr. Fenton, turn around," Mr. Lancer demanded, but the thing that he doesn't know is that be is talking to the future king of the Ghost Zone.

"Is this command?" Danny asked with anger in his voice. To be honest, Danny felt wrong by acting like this, but in order to keep his status and show that he is powerful, he needed to act like this and there are already a few ghosts, watching a situation.

"As the matter of fact, it is," Lancer answered and everyone gasped. Sid was really surprised, he never saw Lancer so angry. Danny's eyes flashed green for a second and returned to their icy sharp blue color.

Danny turned around and when he was ready to speak, he heard a scream. Without thinking he ran towards it and accidentally stepped into the circle of the Blood Blossoms.

Every ghost gasped at the sight of the Blood Blossoms. They shouldn't be here except someone brought them.

"Lanc! You need to eat all Blood Blossom!" Sid shouted while Lancer ran and got Danny out from the circle, but on Lancer's confusion, Danny was still in pain.

"What are Blood Blossoms!?" Lancer shouted, he didn't know what to do, this isn't some normal medical problem like a broken leg or arm.

Sid slapped himself on the face, "The flowers! You need to eat the flowers! Ghosts can't eat them because we are allergic to them, but they are harmless for the humans!" Sid explained and something wasn't right to Lancer. If ghosts were allergic to the Blood Blosssoms, then it will mean that Mr. Fenton is a _GHOST!? _Lancer thought that this is not possible, Mr. Fenton is human, he even looks like a human!

Lancer started to eat the Blosssoms and noticed how is the pain in the ghost that screamed and in Danny fading away. At the last Blosssoms, Lancer stopped to eat."What are you doing!?" Sid asked, "Eat it already!" He sounded a bit harsh, but he was concerned for the prince.

"Not until you answer me one question."

"What question?"

"What is Mr. Fenton's secret?"

"No! I won't tell you!"

"Tell me or I won't eat the last Blossom!"

"OK! YOU WANT TO KNOW! I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs and spent all the strength he got, he couldn't take this pain anymore. Lancer gasped and ate the last Blood Blosssom. The pain in that other ghost and Danny left, but what didn't leave is Lancer.

* * *

**(A/n) I hope you liked this chapter and I'm leaving you again at the evil clify (MUHAHAHA), pls forgive me if there is some errors, but I updated Ginger Keyboard and now it's full of bugs! If there is someone that is interested to beta me, just tell me (beta profile is not necessary).**

**Tnx on the help and pls review...**


	7. The Fenton Mystery

**(A/n) Today I'm feeling awesome, so I decided to answer some of your reviews:**

**Guest: Well, thank you... I needed to do this because I'm evil, XD**

**GirlFish: No, GiW won't get involved and you'll find out from where did Blood Blossoms came from...**

**AdventureGirltwi1: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Firestar91: Well, Danny yelled out his secret because he just wanted to make that horrible pain (that was caused by Blood Blosssoms) go away. You are right, Lancer needed to react differently to see Danny at the ghost mating, but unfortunately, when Danny was in pain because of Blood Blossoms, Lancer didn't think, he just wanted to help his student and Lancer asking questions about the Blood Blossoms and so on is written in this chapter. Thank you for your notice and review. I'm glad that you like the story ;) I'll try to fix my mistake in the next chapters**

* * *

**_-The last time-  
_**

Lancer started to eat the blossoms and noticed how is the pain in the ghost that screamed and in Danny fading away. At the last blossoms, Lancer stopped to eat."What are you doing!?" Sid asked, "Eat it already!" He sounded a bit harsh, but he was concerned for the prince.

"Not until you answer me one question."

"What question?"

"What is Mr. Fenton's secret?"

"No! I won't tell you!"

"Tell me or I won't eat the last Blossom!"

"OK! YOU WANT TO KNOW! I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs and spent all the strength he got, he couldn't take this pain anymore. Lancer gasped and ate the last Blood Blossom. The pain in that other ghost and Danny left, but what didn't leave is Lancer.

* * *

~Chapter 7~ The Fenton Mystery

* * *

"TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD! Mr. Fenton! Explain yourself! Starting with that weird flowers!" Lancer shouted angrily and confused while he was in the big shock of finding out Danny's secret, but still, he could lie, it's not so hard to shout 'I'm Danny Phantom'

"First, they are not any flowers, they are Blood Blossoms and they hurt only ghosts." Danny explained while moving his hands around.

"Aha, and how did they hurt you? I do not really believe that YOU are PHANTOM!" Lancer said, he didn't trust Danny because there is NO WAY that he is the Phantom! But one thing was for sure, Danny needs to do something with ghosts and Lancer knew that for sure, maybe that's why he wasn't surprised to see Danny at the ghost mating, it was like he expected to see him.

Seeing that Mr. Lancer does not trust him that he is Phantom, Danny decided to use the situation in his purpose. "To be honest, I am not Phantom, " Danny lied, "While I was a little, I usually knew to mess around my parents lab without HAZMAT suit to prevent the ectoplasam to go into my system and so on... Unfortunately ectoplasam did get somehow into my system and so I got a few ghost powers, but not much, only the basics," Danny lied again, but he needed to tell Lancer that because if Danny told him some different version, then Lancer wouldn't believe him.

"Aha, we'll go with that," Mr. Lancer said, still not believing him, but he knew that he won't get something better from the boy.

"What powers do you have anyway?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Not much, I only have invisibility and intangibility," Danny said, but he didn't say flying because of good reasons.

"I won't belie-" Lancer was cut off by the cold metallic voice, "Enough! Don't you see that HE is the one that set up those Blood Blossoms!" Skulker shouted and pointed to Mr. Lancer.  
Ghosts trusted Skulker and now everyone think that Mr. Lancer set up those Blood Blossoms except Danny and Sidney.

"Let's kill him!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"No! Let's tear him apart!"

"Why don't we trap him in his worst nightmare ever!"

"Let's throw him into the darkest corner of the Ghost Zone!"

The ghosts continued to scream randomly and they also scared the hell in Mr. Lancer.

Danny knew that he needs to do something fast to clear Mr. Lancer's name, at least Sid will help him, but Danny is also angry at him for bringing one more responsibility to him, but unfortunately, if Danny wants to protect Lancer, then he needs to bring out his Halfa and Prince of the Ghost Zone startus out to the light. This is definitely not Danny's day.

Seeing that there is no other way, Danny jumped between his overweight teacher and the ghosts, "ENOUGH!" Danny screamed and made his eyes glowing green that said 'back off'.

"And what will you do?" Some ghost asked and when Danny saw that there is no other way, he decided to scare the ghosts. "This," he answered and made his hand glowing green and then threw a strong ecto-blast, that was almost white, towards a tree that was on Skulker's island. The ecto-blast was radiating from power and when it hit the tree, it exploded and the tree was now only dust... At that moment, Lancer knew that there is more than Danny was telling him and he was now really scared of the boys power, power of destruction.

"What was that!" Mr. Lancer asked scared and soon he'll start shaking from fear.

When Danny was about to tell some lie to Lancer, something behind the bush moved. "Did you see that?" Sid asked and Danny nodded.

Danny started to walk towards the bush while Sid stayed with Lancer, who knows what could happen to him. A few ghosts started to follow Danny. There was some noise coming behind the bush and Danny transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. A one big secret is not important as the one million ghosts. When Lancer saw that Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, he passed out from the shock and Sid was worried that Lanc didn't got a heart attack.

Danny looked behind the bush while other ghosts were behind him, waiting for action. "MOM! DAD!" Danny shouted and forgot that he was in his ghost form.

* * *

**(A/n) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, one more evil cliffy! I'm sorry, but I needed to it because some small voice in the head was telling me so and I couldn't get rid off it, XD**


	8. Escape from the Ghost Shiled

**(A/n) I am really sorry that I leave you with the cliff hanger for so long, but unfortunately, this is not the only story that I'm writing right now.**

**And also, th****ere is a new story on my profile (The Fight of the Afterlife), it's AstroPhantom's and mine first collab, so we'll be really happy if you took time to read it. It's about when Danny got kidnapped by some man and now he is in Texas, forced to fight other ghosts.**

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

_"And what will you do?" Some ghost asked and when Danny saw that there is no other way, he decided to scare the ghosts. "This," he answered and made his hand glowing green and then threw a strong ecto-blast, that was almost white, towards a tree that was on Skulker's island. The ecto-blast was radiating from power and when it hit the tree, it exploded and the tree was now only dust... At that moment, Lancer knew that there is more than Danny was telling him and he was now really scared of the boys power, the power of destruction._

_"What was that!" Mr. Lancer asked scared and soon he'll start shaking from fear._

_When Danny was about to tell some lie to Lancer, something behind the bush moved. "Did you see that?" Sid asked and Danny nodded._

_Danny started to walk towards the bush while Sid stayed with Lancer, who knows what could happen to him. A few ghosts started to follow Danny. There was some noise coming behind the bush and Danny transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. A one big secret is not important as the one million ghosts. When Lancer saw that Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, he passed out from the shock and Sid was worried that Lanc didn't get a heart attack._

_Danny looked behind the bush while the other ghosts were behind him, waiting for action. "MOM! DAD!" Danny shouted and forgot that he was in his ghost form._

* * *

~Chapter 8~ Escape from the Ghost Shield

* * *

Jack looked at Phantom more confused than angry, but that same thing can't be said for Maddie. She gave a mother of all death glares and pointed her weapon directly into the Phantom's head.

Danny got scared, he didn't know what to do, his mother is pointing a gun into his head, Mr. Lancer passed out, the ghosts don't know what to do right now, and to make things worse, Danny didn't have any idea did his parents saw his transforming into Phantom or not.

"How dare you to call me mom!" Maddie shouted.

"I-I can explain!" Danny answered, but when Jack processed what is happening, he threw the anti-ghost net at Danny. "HA! I got you now, Ghost Boy!" Jack shouted and Maddie gave him a small glare, Jack is acting so childish sometimes.

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

Maddie and Jack came home with Phantom in the net. "OH MY GOD! I'm so excited! We finally have a chance to study a ghost!" Jack said happily and put Danny inside the ghost shield, "And not just any ghost, we captured the Inviso-Bill!" He added, but Maddie noticed something strange on the Ghost Boy. Knowing that she won't be able to get close to him to examine it, so she took a dart and shot it at Phantom. The dart needed to put ghost to sleep immediately, but to Maddie's surprise, Phantom was awake for a good twenty minutes before it falls asleep.

"Well, that was unexpected, " Jack said, but Maddie was watching something else. She wasn't sure the first time when she saw it, but the Phantom's chest was slowly rising up and down. "Is he breathing?" Maddie asked and went through the ghost shield , closer to the Phantom.

She removed her black glove and check out if Phantom is really breathing, or is this all in her imagination. To be honest, Phantom really looked like her son, almost like they are some kind of twins. Same body structure, face structure and the same voice (if you remove the echo), the only difference is the unnatural white soft glow, eyes and hair color.

"Jack! Can you please come and look at this?" Maddie called her husband.

"Coming Mads!" Jack said and went towards his wife, that was next to Phantom.

"Jack, can you please look at this?"Maddie asked, "If my eyes are not playing some trick on me, than is Phantom actually breathing?"Jack laughed a bit at Maddie's questions, everyone knows that ghosts don't breath. "About what are you talking Made? He is a ghost, and ghosts don't breathe!" Jack said. He didn't think that Maddie was crazy, but Jack didn't have any idea how did she thought that Phantom is breathing.

"Jack, if you don't believe me, then check it for yourself, " Maddie said. Only to satisfy his wife, Jack looked at Phantom and watched his chest. He couldn't believe when what he saw next. Phantom's chest really did slowly move up and down. Jack gasped, that is not impossible, ghosts can't breathe, that opposes everything they learn! Then, is it possible that their info is incorrect?

Maddie noticed Jack's blind stare at Phantom, "Believe me, Jack, it's true," she said, even if she still can't believe it.

"Maddie, come on, let's discuss it in the kitchen,"Jack suggested and Maddie nodded.

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

Danny woke up. A bit dazed, he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and managed to figure out that he is in his parents' ab, but one thing caught his eye. There was no cage around him, only the ghost shiled, what will give him a huge advantage in his escape plan.

He looked around one more time to see if his parents were somewhere in the lab, when everything seems clear, he transformed into his human form and freely walked out of the ghost shiled, not noticing the hidden security cameras.

As fast as he could, Danny transformed back into his ghost form and flew back into the ghost zone, probably back to Skulker's island.

**(In the kitchen)**

Jack was in the fridge, eating some fudge, while Maddie was sitting at the table, thinking about Phantom. It's just impossible for ghost to breathe, if they don't need to breathe, then why is Phantom bothering to breathe anyway? But he can be a new species, that's possible too, maybe that's the reason why is he acting so differently from the other ghosts.

Jack stopped with eating fudge, he had some weird feeling in his stomach. For the first time in his life, he drops the fudge and went downstairs to check on Phantom, but his eyes widen when he saw that the inside of the ghost shiled is empty. Jack just couldn't believe it, no ghost managed to break out through the ghost shiled, until today, and he knew that the ghost shiled was functional because he tested it.

In the meantime, Maddie noticed that Jack dropped his fudge and went downstairs, she wondered why, so she followed him, but her jaw opened when she saw that the ghost shiled was empty, "Jack, did you released Phantom out?" She asked and prayed that he did. It wouldn't be good if the ghost managed to escape from the ghost shiled.

"I would like to tell you I did, but I did not," Jack answered with fear in his voice, ghost shiled was the best defense from ghosts, but now, who knows what will be next.

"Jack, look!" Maddie said and pointed to the hidden security camera. Jack looked at the direction she's pointing at. They both smiled and looked at each other, at least, not everything is black,at least they will see how did the ghost escaped, but are they really prepared for what will they see next?

* * *

**(A/n) I'm sorry that you needed to wait for so long for me to update, but school started and I also have a writers block, you can clearly see that by the lime breaks.**

**Review... Anyone?**

**PS. Sorry if there is a lot of errors (more than usual), but I am really tired today...**


	9. (An) Story on hiatus

**(A/n) Sorry that this is not an update, but unfortunately, my stupid mind came out with just too many ideas and I accidentally started to write too many stories at the same time, now I have seven stories (not counting collab that I'm writing with AstroPhantom) and now school started and I'm really busy right now...**

**Unfortunately, writing seven stories at the same time while there's school on my back is just too much, so I decided to put some of my stories on hiatus for some time until the winter break and when I manage to finish at least one story.**

**I just hope that you'll understand my dear readers and that you are not really angry at me, tnx on understanding and if you want to add something to my storie just leave a review, also you can tell me what do you like or don't like in my story and things that you need to be improved...**

**And my last words for today will be: CURSE YOU MY CRAZY IMAGINATION! I'LL GET REVENGE! MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT DEFINITELY!**


End file.
